


I've never

by TypicalSherlockFan



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Time, Fix it Fanfic, M/M, No kinky stuff, Normal smut, Season 3, Slightly drunk, Smut, Spoilers, Stag Night, The Sign of Three, Virgin!Sherlock, pwp?, slightly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalSherlockFan/pseuds/TypicalSherlockFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing the scene after Sherlock and John finish the Who Am I-Game.<br/>Stuff happenes ;).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've never

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on holiday and it's now 1:47 a.m. and actually I should be sleeping. So what am I doing here?!  
> Ahh and well thanks to Thesaurus.com - without you I would be lost ;).

 

„Got it. I’m you, aren’t I?“ Sherlock asked laughing to himself while John giggled along.

John had put up his feet on Sherlock’s chair and was really trying not to simply slide on the ground and let the calmness of being drunk wash over him.

“Sherlock, as much as I have enjoyed this little game I really think we should do something else.” John said and looked at Sherlock’s face.

The taller man leaned forward again and took another sip from his whiskey while he stared questioningly at John.

“And that would be?” He asked, inhaling the burning liquid into his nostrils.

John’s eyes moved around while he tried to come up with something clever and unique but failed miserably.

“Pfff, I don’t know. Maybe a game of _I’ve never_..?”

Sherlock looked puzzled and made a hand movement for John to explain. So he did:

“Basically it’s pretty simple. For example I say I’ve never organized a wedding you would have to drink because you did what I’ve never done. But would it be something that you actually never have done you would not have to drink. Understood?”

“Well it sounds quite tedious but why not give it a try? Maybe should fill up the glasses again.” So Sherlock got up and swayed slightly when he retrieved the whiskey bottle from the kitchen counter.

John held up his tumbler while Sherlock filled his glass up to brim.

“Easy Sherlock. I don’t think that we’ll be needing _that_ much!” He exclaimed and giggled again when Sherlock shrugged it off, filled up his glass and sat down with a huff.

A few seconds passed with Sherlock and John just looking at each other and maybe thinking about some truths and hidden secrets.

John cleared his throat and brought his feet back to his old chair, pressing them close to his body.

“Okay, I’ll go first,” a short pause followed until he found something suit- and comfortable for them to start with. “I’ve never driven an over expensive car myself.”

Sherlock grinned and brought the whiskey to his lips, taking a small gulp and putting it down again.

“That was quite easy, don’t you think?” John asked Sherlock, seemingly proud of himself that he could come up with this glorious idea in this drunken state of mind.

But then it hit him. He didn’t play this game with any random person or an ordinary friend, he played it with _Sherlock_ and that could mean a lot of things. Crazy things.

Sherlock’s eyes got mesmerized by the amber spirit and formed into slits when he looked at John again and said:

“I’ve never kissed a pretty lady.”

John’s breath stopped and he didn’t move a finger. He was really not sure what to make of this statement. Did Sherlock mean it literally or did he refer to their previous game and his question regarding the person he was representing?

Meanwhile Sherlock sit still while he was enjoying his little mind game he was playing with John and his changing features while he tasted the fiery drink on his tongue.

“Good, well… My turn,” John murmured and relaxed again when he saw the whiskey in his hand. Holding on it like an anchor in a wild sea because he knew that he had sowed the wind and would reap a storm.

“I’ve never touched someone intimate.” He stared Sherlock dead in the eye and saw the grinds in his brain already working.

“John, please define _intimate_ ,” Sherlock said and his face looked sobered up even being clearly drunk.

The smaller man grinned to himself because he knew that Sherlock would ask such questions. Of course he would.

“I mean like a soft kiss. Or the brush over the part of a naked body. Feeling someone’s youknowwhat. And don’t look at me with these… These eyes.”

Sherlock couldn’t help it. He started to deduce John automatically and on his own accord. He understood the question but didn’t know what it implied and it got on his nerves.

John was already drinking again while Sherlock came up with his answer and put the tumbler on the table right beside him.

He was aware of John’s coughing and almost spilling of his drink while all his drunken thoughts stumbled through his brain.

“You’re serious?” John asked bluntly and regretted it immediately. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

Sherlock cut him off with a counter question:  
  
“What of it?”

John didn’t want to invade Sherlock’s personal space but also he was so curious and couldn’t understand why this stunning man never had had such an experience.

“I just… I know you Sherlock. Please spare me with the biological facts but I mean, it can be really, really much fun. You know? With, oh my god this sounds like an advice from a girl’s magazine, but with a person you have a connection with. Someone who makes your heart beat faster and your skin gets goosebumps when simply touched.”

The black mop of curly hair moved when Sherlock quickly turned his body forward and all of a sudden touched John’s arm, held his right wrist and his thumb stroked over his pulse point.

“Sherlock, what are you doing?” John asked stunned but calm and didn’t dare to change his position.

“Testing your statement because I am pretty sure that we’ve got a _connection_.”

John was looking at his arm and saw his traitorous skin change into small pimples. When he looked up again Sherlock was right in front of him.

“I am sure of what you really want to know John. Yes, I am still a virgin. No, I’ve never kissed or touched someone with feelings of any sentiments whatsoever. I am not really interested or invested in sexuality or have a specific _type_. And I also just masturbate when my body is in urgent need of release.”

John’s mouth got dry and he was hyper aware of the changing atmosphere in this room. It was getting heavier with a layer of excitement and possibilities.

“So, you also never had a proper orgasm then?” He asked and didn’t care anymore what it was that this talk entailed.

Sherlock shook his head and looked down on his thumb still moving gently over John’s wrist.

“Until now I never saw the sense in it. I never actually wanted to. In the end it’s just a well choreographed act with a few seconds of happiness and bliss.”

John licked his lips when his hazy mind screamed at him and he repeated the very first two words of Sherlock’s previous sentence:

“ _Until now_? What do you mean by that? What did change?”

Sherlock’s face got soft again and he almost looked shy while replying:

“Until you happened. Until I realized that it’s you. It has always been you to keep me right. After the Fall and everything after that time I noticed how you always would invade my mind. Often I would wake up and be hard and I knew that it was because I had a dream of you. I tried to suppress it but you were always there. And now that I’m back it’s getting so exhausting to _not_ trying to touch and simple feel you. There is so much I cannot express in plain words but rather with actions… But I know that you love Mary and you’re gonna marry her and be happy and that’s all I’ve ever wanted for you.”

Slowly John put away his glass and took his left forefinger tilting Sherlock’s chin back up again.

“Hey Sherlock. Just look at me, please.”

And there he was engulfed in a changing tide of emotions. Sherlock looked so young and innocent and purely beautiful that it made it so much harder to say out everything loud. But he knew that it had to be done and that now was the perfect timing and maybe the only chance to ever get it out.

“Yes I love Mary, I really do. But Sherlock let me tell you one thing: I love you _more_. You are my soulmate; you complete me even when you drive me slightly insane. I just came to terms with this when I thought I had lost you forever. You were the first person who saw the real me and always stood by my side. I know that you did a lot of awful and fucked up things and hurt me more than once but I forgave you. Because that’s what’s love all about. You are the most wonderful fucked up person I’ve ever met and fuck it if I don’t love you.”

Sherlock eyes had gone wider and wider while he listened to John’s straightforward declaration of love and he felt like someone was pumping blood through his veins and fill him with a new sense of life. His heart beat abnormally fast and his skin started to prickle.

“I’m going to kiss you now and show you what it means to make love, is this alright Sherlock?” John asked slightly concerned.

A whispered _Please_ was all he got from Sherlock and it only took him three seconds before he stopped one millimeter before the lips of the other man.

Both of their mouths were slightly opened and they could feel and hear each other breaths. They were coming out faster and heavier by every passing second.

John’s hands were holding Sherlock’s face while his tongue slowly darted out to brush over the prettiest lips he had ever seen.

Seemingly time stood still when John felt the texture of Sherlock’s teeth and deliberately moved in further to meet the other man’s tongue.

Something like a relieved sigh escaped Sherlock’s mouth when John deepened the kiss and his left hand found its way onto Sherlock’s neck while the other stayed on his cheek.

Sherlock’s hands were roaming John’s shirt and trying to hold on something. He needed him to get closer.

John felt the influence of the alcohol and it let him feel like he was floating. He was free and doing exactly what his body and mind desired for such a long time.

He wanted to explore this other infatuating man and make him a quivering mess.

Sherlock couldn’t get enough of John’s kisses. They were addictive and sweetly tinted with whiskey. Everything burned in his throat and he had this aching between his legs.

The kisses got heavier and more erotic while Sherlock was gradually leaning backwards with John getting on his lap and finding a suitable position.

His long fingers were clawing into John’s back and his cock was straining against his trousers.

John just had figured it out that Sherlock wasn’t wearing any underwear and it turned him on massively.

When John sucked on Sherlock’s tongue the younger man was shuddering and letting out a deep and desperate groan followed by bucking his hips into John.

John just couldn’t stop sucking and for a short time he simply pretended to swallow Sherlock’s cock. He also groaned and pushed onto Sherlock’s clothed length letting out a small whimper.

Lots of heated kissing and grinding followed until they both had to stop to get some air.

“Do you like it so far?” John whispered into Sherlock’s ear while he placed his arse directly on the length beneath him.

“Yes John, but will you show me some more?” He asked and hold onto John’s hips while he was pushing into his lovers still clothed body.

John couldn’t answer, couldn’t think straight. He was very busy to let himself get dry fucked by this handsome devil.

“Look at me John!” Sherlock ordered and changed his pace to a much more languid one. Of course John’s eyes opened immediately and his face was beaming with anticipation when he replied:

“I hope you got the essential stuff to let me make love to you properly?”

Sherlock smiled and nodded. “Of course I have them, they were for an experiment.”

John rolled his eyes and slowly got up dragging Sherlock with him. He really could get used to that ruffled and aroused version of this tall and strikingly unorthodox man.

Both were stumbling into Sherlock’s room where he himself locked the door without a second thought.

“I really don’t want to have Mrs. Hudson get the shock of her life,” he said with a lopsided grin.

“No, we really don’t,” was John’s cheeky reply. “Now common, I really need to get you naked.”

Sherlock didn’t waste any time and threw away his jacket, strangely his socks followed the next.

“Okay, sit down John. I really have to show you this.”

John was startled and wondered what Sherlock had in store for him as he found a spot on the bed.

Only the lamps on the street were sending glimpses of light into the room and creating a special kind of erotic atmosphere surrounding Sherlock.

His curly hair was dishevelled and his face lay in shadows when he slowly started to open button after button of his tight fitting shirt.

The whole time his gaze was fixed on John and unconsciously he bit his voluptuous bottom lip. John found this more than sexy and his hands fisted the bed sheet to get some control and not ravishing Sherlock within any time.

A lean and well trained bare chest was revealed and seemed kind of milky with the light from outside covering it in different shades of pale blue and yellow.

John gulped when he watched Sherlock took off his shirt and then started to open up the top bottom of his trousers.

Of course he could see the hard bulge pounding beneath the dark and surely expensive fabric and it turned him on even more. He couldn’t wait to finally touch him in all his glorious nakedness.

He was brought back from his reverie when he heard the sound of the zipper being pulled down. First he saw dark and much curlier hair until everything was revealed and Sherlock stepped out of his clothes.

He looked stunning. All lean and long limbs. Perfectly sculpted for a man.

“Look at me John, look exactly what I’m doing,” he said and closed his eyes.

His right hand started to lazily stroke his cock while his other arm stayed in his normal position. Sherlock was provoking him, getting him hotter and hotter by just touching himself and let out deep voiced moans while his eyes were wide opened.

He felt so vulnerable but also kind of kinky. He wanted to make John suffer for some more time until he noticed that he also was getting ready and naked.

Sherlock was really testing John’s limits and patience therefore he couldn’t wait any longer and had to get rid of his suffocating clothes.

“If you haven’t noticed already you will come in a few minutes time when you don’t slow down right the fuck now Sherlock!” John warned him and brought his lover back to the situation ahead.

“Lube’s in the drawer left beside you and by the way we are both clean.”

“Okay Sherlock, I really don’t want to know how you know this but I’m sure you’re right,” John said with a small smile and reached out his hand for Sherlock to take it.

Quickly he pressed the taller man onto his body and both gasped for air when they felt their total nakedness for the very first time.

It was hot and cold, fire and storm combined in one.

John was sitting in the middle of the bed and Sherlock right between his legs. Their hardened flesh touched occasionally when Sherlock leaned forward and started to kiss John again.

He wanted to taste his flavour repeatedly and get engulfed in his aroma. Meanwhile John’s hand roamed over Sherlock’s chest, brushed his sensitive nipples and all of a sudden his hand enclosed their cocks.

Sherlock almost squeaked when he felt and saw John’s hand doing what he had just done himself a couple minutes ago.

While John was pumping, his left hand searched for the lube in the drawer and when he found it, he immediately spread it over their velvety but rock hard skin.

“How does this feel Sherlock? Any good?” He asked with a sly smile.

Sherlock had positioned his hands left and right from his upper body and was clearly enjoying the show.

“It feels cold and warm and good and ahhhh..!” He could only exclaim when one of John’s fingers had pushed slowly into him.

“Hmmm… You look mindblowing Sherlock. I could watch you all day getting fucked by my hands.”

Sherlock couldn’t reply but watch in awe how his body reacted and his cock twitched with every further stroke. Also he liked the feeling of John’s finger inside him, full of lube and eagerness.

John was stretching Sherlock step by step and also still touching both of their cocks even when he slowed down because he really didn’t want to come just yet.

And he was so damn ready to give Sherlock the first time he deserved.

“Can I?” Sherlock asked hesitantly and John gave his okay when he lie down and saw muscled arms arranging themselves on his chest and Sherlock’s face coming down.

“Thank you John,” was all he said as he kissed him deeply.

John’s hands were placed on Sherlock’s hips steadying his lover while he slowly pulled down.

And when he finally felt his cock entering Sherlock’s beautiful, well rounded arse he really had to count to ten and exhale/inhale very thoroughly.

“Fuckkkkk…” stretching the word Sherlock stopped moving after he engulfed John’s length totally. John also stilled his body and watched the younger man gradually relaxing to this strange feeling of full- and weirdness.

Sherlock locked down and held onto John’s shoulder when he finally started to shift up and down. His erected cock was proudly moving along and John wanted to touch it again when Sherlock halted his hand and put it back on his hip.

“Please let me firstly just revel into the sensation of having _you_ inside me.” Sherlock smiled wickedly and his movements became quicker.

Their bodies clashed and John pumped inside and out more and more frantic. He loved the view of an absolute aroused Sherlock and even more blood went inside him when he listened to the much deeper voice of his lover.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck Sherlock!” John almost shouted as he came up and encircled Sherlock in a messy hug. He kissed him passionately and held him close.

Sherlock didn’t know what to feel anymore. He was a lost cause. Everything was taste, smell and sound. And it felt so absolutely good to be filled out by someone. Not just someone but by _John_.

And so it ended with Sherlock laying on his back and John on top of him. He had thrown Sherlock’s legs over his shoulders to enter him even deeper. And it worked.

Repeatedly he hit Sherlock’s prostate and brought him to the brink of an overpowering orgasm. John was really glad that he was trained well enough otherwise he would have come already.

Sherlock had started to touch himself and was just consisting of moans and grunts. Broken by wet and sloppy kisses.

“When do I know that I will come?” Sherlock asked all of a sudden and John replied:

“You will know when it hits you. Just switch off your mind.”

Sherlock nodded in affirmation and continued his rapid movements while John pounded into him even faster and harder.

And then he noticed the change of Sherlock’s mimic. The opening of his mouth, the clenching of the walls surrounding his cock and the rising of his body when the perfect bliss hit him.

It was the most beautiful and sexiest thing John had ever witnessed and he just was hit by the same train.

When he was, he moved down and kissed him feverishly while Sherlock grunted into his mouth and came all over their joined bodies. John pumped everything he had into the man beneath him and felt his heart hammering against his chest.

 When Sherlock opened up his eyes again it seemed like he had broken through the surface of the ocean and finally could breathe again.

“That was brilliant,” he simply stated with a content smile and slowly came back to John.

“I know. You were brilliant Sherlock. I love you.”

John said and gave him a quick kiss on his lips before he got up and helped Sherlock along the way to the bathroom because his legs were quite wobbly.

Both got into the shower and washed away the remains of their lovemaking.

Of course they ended up making out again because they finally had full access to their favourite addiction and wanted to completely use it to the full extent.

They didn’t know what the future would bring but they were sure that they belonged to each other. _Forever._

 

 

 


End file.
